Loves' Trials
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: This is a response to ElaineDex's challenge. Better summary later on.
1. Chapter 1

Ellie Harrison walked into the mess hall to have some lunch when she saw the first real friend she made on this expedition sit

Date: April 15, 2008

Title: Loves' Trials

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 1 of?

Rating: M (for later chapters)

Pairings: Major Evan Lorne/Doctor Ellie Harrison,

Doctor Jessica Lloyd/Ronon Dex

Warnings: Some Strong Language, Sexual Situations.

Spoilers: Post season four

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: Dr. Ellie Harrison belongs to ElaineDex, Dr.Jessica Lloyd is mine. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

Summary: This is a response to the challenge posted by ElaineDex. To see the challenge see her profile.

Chapter One

Ellie Harrison walked into the mess hall to have some lunch when she saw the first real friend she made on this expedition sitting alone at a table with a sullen face. Ellie grabbed two plates of the chocolate cake and walked over to where her friend was sitting.

"Here. You need a pick me up. What has you so down? Did Ronon go off world today or something?" Ellie asked putting the plate in front of her friend.

"I don't know. I haven't really talked to him in four days or so. I screwed up three months ago and now I am paying the price for it." Jessica said with a sigh as she just picked at the food on her tray.

"Jessica, it couldn't have been that bad for you and Ronon not to be talking to one another?" Ellie asked unsure as she took a bite of her cake.

"Ronon and I have been together for almost a year. And we've had sex, that isn't the problem. It has never been our problem." Jessica said with a small smile and a long sigh.

"Well what is it then?" Ellie asked curiously as she looked at her friend's face.

"When Ronon and I do have sex, sometimes we would use protection, but not always. I am pregnant. Three months to be exact. At least that is what Keller told me four days ago." Jessica said.

"Oh, wow! Did you tell Ronon?" Ellie asked surprised.

"Not yet. Ellie I don't know how to. I don't know anything about mothering a kid. I mean look at my family. My father is a rapist and my mother is a drunk. Those are some great genes to pass on to this kid." Jessica said with a look of uncertainty in her eyes and voice.

"Jesse, look how great you turned out. You need to tell Ronon." Ellie said looking into her friends green eyes.

Jessica Lloyd was a woman with an athletic build. Her green eyes would give away her true emotions. Her shoulder length blonde hair was in a braid so it would stay out of her eyes. She stood at 5'6". Jessica was a doctor in the infirmary. She had been close to Carson, he was a great friend to her and when he died, it had hit her hard. As did Elizabeth Weir's death. But she knew that maybe someday she would be able to see them one day.

"I am going to go for a walk and maybe get the guts to talk to Ronon." Jessica said as she got up from the table and left her food mostly untouched and her cake not even looked at.

Ellie just sighed as she watched as her friend leave the mess hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessica knew that in her heart Ellie was right, that she needed to tell Ronon about the baby. She knew she should have made him wear protection every time, but most of the time when they had sex it was unplanned and her thoughts weren't exactly focused at the time.

Before she knew it Jessica was standing in front of Ronon's quarters. She had spent many nights here but she was never as nervous as she was at this moment.

She knocked loudly on his door, hoping that he was here and not off world. She didn't know when Sheppard was planning on taking his team on another mission, but she hoped he wasn't gone now. As she knocked again, she let out a sigh. Instead of waiting for the door to open she waved her hand over the scanner and it opened for her. As she walked in she found Ronon fast asleep. She had seen him sleep dozens of times but this time it melted her heart.

Jessica took off her shoes and lay down next to Ronon on his bed. She was just going to lie next to him, but she ended up falling asleep with her head on Ronon's shoulder.

When Ronon woke up a few hours later, something felt off to him. He wasn't sure but as he looked around his room he didn't see anything that was wrong until her heard a shuffle on his bed. He turned and looked at where the sound was coming from and what he saw surprised him. He saw Jessica asleep next to him. He gave a half smile when he saw her just laying there. It had been almost a week since he last talked to her, so see her for that matter. She had been so stressed about something she was working on with Zelenka that when he looked at her now she looked peaceful.

Ronon just continued to stare at her, but he soon lost track of the time just watching her sleep. Sooner then he would have liked Jessica woke up to the sounds of someone banging on the door to Ronon's room.

"I know you're in there Ronon!" Major Evan Lorne yelled through the door.

"Hey." Ronon said as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Hi. Sorry about barging in here while you are sleeping." Jessica said staring up into his eyes.

"I don't mind." Ronon said kissing her lips softly.

"RONON!" Lorne yelled again through the door.

"Your friend knows how annoy me." Ronon said to Jessica as he got off the bed. He was just wearing a pair of his pants and nothing else.

Jessica eyed him as she watched him open the door.

"What do you want?" Ronon asked in an annoyed tone.

"I want to know why I just heard that you and Ellie are having a kid! What was it? Jessica wasn't enough for you? You had to go and get my girlfriend pregnant? Huh?" Lorne screamed in his face.

At hearing what her friend said to her love, Jessica got off the bed and walked so that Evan could see her but still a distance away from Ronon.

"Ellie isn't the one that is pregnant, Evan." Jessica said looking at her friend that she had known since she was a teenager.

"How do you know, Jess?" Lorne asked looking at her.

"Ellie isn't the one having Ronon's kid. I am. What you heard was just someone over hearing something that we were talking about and it was taken out of context." Jessica said as she grabbed her shoes and left Ronon's quarters. She didn't want to know his reaction to that he was going to be a father but she wanted to at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you alright?" Dr. Radek Zelenka asked as he took his glasses off to clean them.

"I'm fine Radek. I am just adjusting to something new." Jessica told him with a saw smile as Lorne walked into the lab where Jessica and Radek were working.

"Ah, major, what can we help you with today?" Radek asked as Jessica continued typing away at her laptop.

"Doc, do you think you can give us a minute?" Lorne asked looking back and forth at Radek and Jessica.

"I suppose so. Jessica, do you want something to eat? Before Rodney eats the entire food supply?" Radek asked.

"No, thanks, I had a snack a little while ago. If Rodney stops by I will let him know where you are at." Jessica said as Radek left the lab.

"Jessica, will you look at me please?" Lorne asked as he took a seat next to her.

"I don't have anything to say Evan. If you want to talk, go ahead, but I can't guarantee that I will listen to you." Jessica said as she continued typing.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. I was stupid, I know. I should have asked Ellie or you or even Ronon about it, but I was just so angry when I heard Ellie was carrying someone else's kid." Lorne said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Evan, we have known each other for a long time. I don't understand why you couldn't just ask me. I am Ellie's closest friend here. I am the one who would know. So why didn't you ask?" Jessica asked him looking at him.

"You seemed so down the other day when I saw you, so I didn't want to burden you." Lorne said with a sigh.

"Evan, you have known me longer then anyone else here. We have both had our embarrassing moments before and don't shake your head at me, you know it's true. Or should I refresh your memory? I believe Ellie was saying this one. It was when you forgot to mention that I was staying the night in your place to get away from Ronon when we were fighting. How did it go? Oh, yeah like this. _Evan, I am totally naked here! Hurry up!_ If Ellie and I can get over that, I can't understand why you didn't come to me about this!" Jessica said looking at her friend.

"Okay so we have had embarrassing moments before, but I don't know why I freaked out like I did." Lorne said.

"That is because you are in love with Ellie." Jessica said as she looked at him in the eye.

"What? We have only been together for two months!" Lorne said surprised at his friend's allegation.

"What's your point Evan? I've been with Ronon for a year and a half, and I don't think he loves me, but yet I love him. Time doesn't matter; all that matters is what is in your heart." Jessica said as she stood up from her chair.

"I know that you aren't feeling confident about becoming a mother yourself, since you only really knew your own, but trust me Jess, you will be a great mom." Lorne said putting his hand on her shoulder before leaving.

"I wouldn't place money on that bet." Jessica said turning to the door expecting to see Lorne, but she didn't. It was Ronon.

"We need to talk." Ronon said looking at her.

A/N: Please leave a review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Date: November 12, 2008

Title: Loves' Trials

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 2 of?

Rating: M (for later chapters)

Pairings: Major Evan Lorne/Doctor Ellie Harrison,

Doctor Jessica Lloyd/Ronon Dex

Warnings: Some Strong Language, Sexual Situations.

Spoilers: Post season four

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: Dr. Ellie Harrison belongs to ElaineDex, Dr. Jessica Lloyd is mine. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me. Any other OCs besides Ellie belong to me.

Summary: This is a response to the challenge posted by ElaineDex. To see the challenge see her profile.

Chapter Two

One week had passed since Jessica and Ronon had a talk about their future. She confirmed that she was having his baby, but she hadn't really talked to him about what they were going to do about it.

Jessica was in the lab and Rodney was arguing with Zelenka. She was getting tired of it. She didn't know why the two of them argued so much, it seemed as if they argued as much as they got along.

"There is a problem in your numbers McKay," Jessica said going over the numbers for the third time. "You have the power way too high, it would cause an overload if you do it this way. But if you reduce the power and use a half charged ZPM, then it could work,"

"You know, it must be tough being right ALL the time," Rodney said looking over Jessica's work.

Rodney would never admit it, but he was always surprised on how she came up with the solutions to fix his and Radek's work. Sometimes they got so caught up that they didn't go over the research and outcomes. Which could be bad, but that was what Jessica was for, she went over everything for him and Radek and she was good at it. Ellie was a great assistant to Rodney and Jessica was just as good for Radek. She knew she was an asset to Atlantis and Radek let her know often.

"Yeah, it is…thanks for understanding…" Jessica said with a completely straight face.

Radek tried to hold in his laughter. One thing no one could accuse Jessica of being was a prude. She walked out of the lab with a grin on her face leaving Rodney dumbfounded at her response. Radek no longer cared as Jessica came and went since he knew she was pregnant, he knew where to find her. In the mess. After all if you had seen the way the baby's father ate it wouldn't be a surprise to see the way she started eating when she would get cravings. And from what Major Lorne had said the staff down there were wrapped around her little finger.

"Hey, Jess," Lorne said coming up behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"No sickness, but hungry and always tired," Jessica admitted.

"From what I hear, you've got lots of women here envious of you," he grinned looking at her stomach that had a small bump to it now. "Even Ellie wants to talk about the future. You know like kids and marriage,"

"And you don't?" Jessica asked. "I thought you and Ellie were doing really good together,"

"We are, but you know how things turned out with Francesca and I don't want that to happen with Ellie," Lorne sighed as Jessica picked up three chocolate puddings, two for her and set the third one on Lorne's tray.

"You have to realize that Francesca and Ellie are nothing alike. I mean compare them. Ellie and Francesca are total opposites when you put them side by side. Plus Ellie won't betray you," Jessica said taking her tray and walking to the empty table near the balcony where the doors were open.

"You talk to Ronon lately?" Lorne asked following her.

"Nope," Jessica said. "It's a two way street though. He could come and see me, but he doesn't. I don't know what's gonna happen. I'm surprised Woolsey hasn't shown up yet,"

"Yeah I know that you and the IOA don't get along too well," smirked Lorne as he set his tray across from her and sat down.

"I figure, that they are biding their time and will eventually and maybe they'll take me back to earth, who knows," Jessica said scooping up some mashed potatoes and gravy onto her spoon.

"Don't say that," Lorne said. "That's not funny. Who would Ellie go to and who would I torture? Plus you and Ellie keep Zelenka and McKay from killing one another,"

"Ellie was doing a fine job before I showed up and she'll be fine if I am forced to leave," Jessica told him. "Will it really matter? Ronon obviously doesn't want anything to do with me so why should I stay here if they want me back on Earth?"

"Because there are more people that care for you then you think,"

"Like who?"

"I think you and Teyla would get a long great seeing as you both are in the same boat," he pointed out.

"What are you talking about?"

"When they came back from the mission, she went to get checked out by Keller and she only got stunned just like Ronon and Sheppard," Lorne said. "And when Sheppard called her on it she told them that she was pregnant,"

"So I'm not the only one that will be getting bigger," Jessica said. "What's Colonel Carter gonna do?"

"Apparently she's gonna let the Colonel decide,"

"And will Ronon be deciding my fate as well?" Jessica snapped. "He has no right to decide for her. That should be Teyla's decision, no one else's,"

"Just like it should be yours and not the IOA's?" Lorne asked with a smug look upon his features.

Jessica was confused. She knew Lorne was sneaky, but she never knew that he was that sneaky. She stabbed what looked to be meat loaf and placed it on his plate. It smelled nauseating to her. And she wasn't about to put something that would make her gag into her mouth. She might have had some crazy ideas while working, but that didn't make her crazy. No way would she ever put that in her mouth again.

Lorne watched her intently. He hoped that she got the message. She had a right to fight for her place on Atlantis even if no one else agreed. It meant she had a place. A bigger place then she had back on Earth. If she left now, that would mean she'd be starting all over and being pregnant. On Earth most places, depending where you were wouldn't not hire an unmarried, pregnant woman because either they were jerks or they were stuck in the dark ages.

Jessica had a lot to think about. She didn't really know Teyla all that well. She knew she was on Sheppard and Ronon's team along with McKay, but other then that she knew nothing of the woman. But she felt bad for her. Her people were missing and she'd bet it was one of them that got her pregnant. So she was also an unwed mother to be.

It wasn't that she was scared to become a mother, because she wasn't. Not to the extent some people would think. What Jessica feared the most was doing it alone. Without Ronon. It seemed like he made up his mind about her and about their unborn child. She had at least thought he'd have the guts to tell her himself, but it didn't look that way. A week and not a word. He didn't even look her way when he would see her in McKay's lab. She wondered what went through his mind when she told him he was going to be a father. It was too late now. Too late to fix things, but that was her problem. She wouldn't let anyone get caught up in it. It was her problem now. She made her bed so she had to lie in it now.

"I better get back to the labs," Jessica said as she polished off not only her puddings but the pudding on his plate as well.

"Jess, think about it. You can do better here then there," Lorne told her. "I know people who would put up a good fight to keep you here,"

"I'll give it some thought," Jessica told him before leaving and heading to the labs.

She was deep in thought that she didn't even see the body that stopped right in front of her until she had collided with it. The person tried to grab her as she fell to the floor and they did, but barely. She was about to crash to the hard floor when the person grabbed her forearms. Jessica looked into the familiar eyes of the person who saved her from a lot of pain and a trip to the infirmary.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Jessica said her hand going to her stomach without her even really thinking about it.

"I'll take you to Keller," he said keeping her hand in his.

"Sheppard, I'm fine," Jessica told him.

"I'm not gonna take the chance that Ronon finds out I nearly knocked you over and didn't make sure his kid was okay," Sheppard told her. Jessica sighed and let him lead her away from the labs and to the infirmary where he radioed ahead to Dr. Keller to be expecting her.

When she got there, Dr. Keller was already set up with an ultrasound there and Ronon was on one of the other beds, on the other side of the room. Teyla was lying on the bed next to the one she was instructed to lie down on. Jessica sighed when she saw Ronon come over to investigate since neither Sheppard nor Jessica had said anything since radioing ahead. He had to make sure that his son or daughter was alright. Jessica lifted her shirt up, allowing the doctor to put the gel on her stomach.

Jessica gasped in surprise and Ronon and Sheppard looked at her unsure. Keller and Jessica laughed and from her bed Teyla let out a small laugh as well. "It's just cold," Jessica explained in-between chuckles. When Keller started moving the wand over her stomach Jessica's eyes were locked onto the machine. No one would be able to pry her gaze away from it, until Keller turned it off. The exact same thing happened last time she was in here, for the test to confirm that she was pregnant.

"Good news is there is nothing wrong with your baby," Keller said with a bright smile upon her face as she handed Jessica something to wipe the gel off with.

"I have a feeling there is a but coming," Jessica said.

"But you need to be more careful," Keller said. "And I'd like to see you working a bit less,"

"If I'm not working, I'm eating, if I'm not eating I'm sleeping," Jessica said. "There used to be sickness involved, but it's gone,"

"Try taking it easy," Keller advised.

Jessica sat up and pulled her shirt down. "I'll try," she told the doctor before getting off the bed and heading for the door leaving the two men staring after her confused, a doctor shaking her head and another mother to be chuckling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica was lying in bed, hours had passed by from when she decided she was tired, but she couldn't sleep. Why would Lorne be sneaky and not just say what he really wanted to say? Why were men so confusing? It didn't matter. On her way to the labs, Jessica ran into Colonel Carter. It seemed as if the IOA was catching up to her. She had three weeks before a representative from the IOA arrived on the Daedalus, three weeks to figure out what she wanted to fight for.

Lorne was right, she couldn't run away. She had people here that counted on her and she had made a few friends. She might leave Atlantis one day, but she wasn't ready to yet. And she needed to know where she and Ronon stood. Because if she didn't it was going to drive her bonkers. And this kid didn't need a mother that was crazy.

Tossing the covers off her body, Jessica went over to the pile of clothes she that she had on earlier and put them back on and then put her boots on before leaving her quarters. She left with only one destination in mind. When she got there she knocked at first but there was no answer to her knocking. So she started banging on the door. There was still no response. When she was about to give up, she waved her hand in front of the sensor for his room and surprisingly it opened up. When she quietly walked in, she got the surprise that she never saw coming. Ronon was in bed with one of the botanist assistants. She quietly made her way out of the room while holding her tears back.

Jessica ended up in a corner in the lab as she cried. Cried for the loss of someone she was blindly in love with. She didn't know why he didn't just tell her, but no matter what it would have hurt, but maybe not to the extent that it did at the time. It just royally sucked. Maybe her choice was already laid out for her then. Maybe she should just go back to Earth. It would make things a lot easier for her. She had friends on Earth, and with any luck she could start clean and leave the Stargate program completely. She didn't need a father for her kid, she could be enough. She didn't know what the future could hold, but she knew it was no longer in Atlantis. Her time in Atlantis was over. In the morning she would tell Colonel Carter and that was that. Maybe she would spare the IOA a trip to the Pegasus galaxy.

The morning came sooner then she would have liked. She went to Colonel Carter right away and that only started the fire that would be quick to spread.

Ellie rushed back from her breakfast with Teyla to her quarters, where she knew her sleeping boyfriend was. He had the security shift last night and he didn't get in until about an hour ago. Ellie usually waited for him to get back before leaving for breakfast, but she was meeting Teyla and she didn't want to make her wait.

"Evan," Ellie shouted as she came into the room after the door closed.

Lorne made no movement the he heard her. The only movement that he was making was that of his breathing.

"Evan, wake up!" Ellie nearly screamed to get him up. Nothing else would work when he was that tired.

"Damn it Ellie," Lorne said rubbing his eyes with his hands. "What is so damn important that you had to wake me up?"

"Jessica talked to Colonel Carter. She's not waiting for the IOA. She's leaving Atlantis and probably the whole program," Ellie said in one breath as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Lorne asked, not believing he had heard her right.

"Yeah, I'm positive. Also they said they already have a replacement for her. Someone by the name of Francesca Nash," Ellie said looking at him.

When Lorne's eyes went wide, Ellie got worried. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I knew her and I want nothing to do with her," Lorne said in the tone meaning the subject was dropped. He never wanted to see the woman the broke his heart when he was eighteen and fresh out of high school.

"Evan," Ellie said hesitantly. "What can we do about Jessica? I don't want her to go; I'd never see her,"

"I already talked to her, but you know as well as I do that if Jessica's mind is made up then there is only one person that can change it," Lorne said. "Ronon,"

"Maybe I can talk with him," Ellie said thoughtfully as she grabbed her ear piece and clipped it onto the top of her summer styled yellow dress. "I'll see you later when you've gotten some rest,"

Ellie kissed him quickly before getting off the bed and leaving to find Ronon. Evan was right, if anyone could change Jessica's mind at this point it was Ronon. She was madly in love with him. Well she hoped she still was. When Ellie knocked on Ronon door to his quarters, she waited for him to open up. What she didn't expect was the ditz from the botany lab in nothing but a sheet.

"Where's Ronon?" Ellie inquired, not caring to ask what she was doing there.

"What is it Ellie?" Ronon's voice came from the bed. He was dressed, just putting his boots on.

"I came to ask for your help, but I see it doesn't matter anymore," Ellie said with a sad note in her voice.

"What?" Ronon asked.

"She's leaving Atlantis and the program. The reason for the haste decision is your bed warmer," Ellie said snidely before leaving the room. She couldn't stand to be there. If Jessica had seen that, then it did explain a lot of things.

She only hoped she could convince Jessica to stay before the Daedalus arrived in Atlantis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know its been forever since I started this and never finished it but I am back on track with it. So leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks!


End file.
